


Pre-Show Jitters

by phanburnhamizzard



Category: Phan, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), dan and phil
Genre: DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, Fluff, Gen, M/M, TATINOF, Tour, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 14:12:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15687024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phanburnhamizzard/pseuds/phanburnhamizzard
Summary: Type: Fluff, Comfort, Oneshot. Fluff...with a twist :)Triggers: NoneSummary: Phil’s stage fright is legendary, but Dan can always calm him down. Well, he always has been able to--until tonight. Something is very different about Phil’s trembling and shaking tonight. Dan and the entire backstage crew are 15 minutes from showtime with Phil in no condition to perform. It’s all up to Dan to fix this.... Or is it? This is comfort and fluff, with a surprise twist.





	Pre-Show Jitters

Phil is trembling so much that even the stage hands are getting concerned. His stage fright is known to all, but tonight, for some reason, it is worse.

Dan takes him by the hands and turns him to face him.

“Okay, let’s breathe. Innnnnnnn. Hold. Ouuuuuuut. Good. And again, ...” Dan takes him through the pre-show breathing exercises, the same way he does every night. But tonight, instead of Phil’s hands softening in Dan’s, they remain rigid.

It is 15 minutes to showtime, and Dan is starting to become concerned.

“Phil, look at me. Tell me what’s going on.”

“I”m think I’m going to be sick. I can’t do this.”

“Okay. You’re going to be fine. You’ve done this show over 50 times. You know it by heart. You could do it in your sleep.”

“Not tonight. Not now.” Phil says, his voice soft and quivering.

“We’ve met 200 of the people out there. They aren’t strangers anymore,” Dan says, his voice low and calm, “and they love you. Everyone out there loves you. They all want you to succeed.”

“Dan, I can’t do this tonight.”

“Phil, you can and you will. I am here for you and I will help you. You know that. We always help each other if we forget a line. It’s not big deal.”

“It’s not that.”

“Talk to me, Phil. Tell me what is going on.”

“Oh God,” Phil says, and he runs towards a trash bin, barely making it before he vomits up his lunch.

Dan is right behind him, immediately taking control of the situation.

“We need a cold, wet washcloth and some bottled water straight away”, he says forcefully, and stagehands start running in all directions.

Dan is patting Phil on the back, “That’s alright. It was just a nervous stomach. You’ll be fine now. That’s alright, Philly. That’s alright.”

Phil is holding onto the bin with one hand and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. A stagehand arrives with the washcloth and Dan takes it, gently rubbing it on the back of Phil’s neck before he helps him stand, and pats down his face with the cool cloth. The water arrives next, and Dan holds it as Phil drinks it in small sips.

All the while, Dan is talking softly to Phil in his deep, soothing voice. “All the butterflies are out now. You’re doing fine. Everything is going to plan, now. You’re doing well now.”

Phil takes a few deep breaths and wipes the tears from his eyes.

“Okay, Phil? Talk to me,” Dan encourages.

“I--I’m sorry. It wasn’t supposed to go this way. I just. I can’t. I can’t tell you. Not now. I’ve ruined everything.”

“Phil, what are you on about?” Dan says, eyebrows raised in concern. “What can’t you tell me?”

“I just--I was so happy and we were so happy and I just thought this would be the perfect time--well not NOW, but later, after, THAT would be the perfect time, but now I can’t.”

“Phil, you aren’t making sense.” Dan says, confused. “Okay, listen to me. The show starts in 10 minutes. You can do this. I have faith in you. Think of the laughing. Think of the audience being so very happy. You love this. The second you walk out there, you start beaming. I know you love this. It’s hard for you, I know, this pre-show time, but I have every confidence in you that...Phil what are you doing?”

“I can’t wait or I won’t be able to do the show,” says Phil as he lowers himself down towards the ground in a kneel.

“OMG, Phil?! Are you going to be sick again? Are you going to pass out?” Dan shrieks and gets down on his knees to hold Phil up by the shoulders.

“Maybe,” Phil says, a slight smile suddenly creeping onto his face, “Probably, actually, but that’s not why I’m down here. I’m down here because, well, Dan, I mean--Daniel James Howell, from the moment I first saw your face, I knew I loved you. From the second I saw the soul behind those deep brown eyes, I knew I wanted to spend forever with you. I’ve seen you evolve from a shy teenager into a man that has the intelligence and talent to do anything he wants in this world. You are kind, tenderhearted, silly, and my little bear. Dan, will you marry me?”

The backstage is silent. The scene is comical. Dan and Phil are both on their knees, Dan still holding part of Phil’s weight up with his arms. Dan’s mouth hangs open in shock and he has not blinked since Phil began speaking. Phil, his speech recited, is still trembling, his sparkling blue eyes looking deeply into Dan’s. No one moves.

Finally, Dan blinks. His intake of breath is audible in the startled silence that surrounds the young men.

“Phil,” Dan begins, “You just --” and then he can’t find the words.

“Yes,” says Phil, “I did. And it wasn’t after the show the way it was supposed to be and it wasn’t everything I wrote down to say and I can’t reach the ring in my pocket, but ....Yes. I did. And I love you.”

Dan blinks twice slowly, then cocks his head to the side like a lost puppy as he tries to process what is happening. After moments of tense silence and with the entire backstage crew looking on, Dan starts laughing.

“OMG! OMG, Phil! Yes! Yes of course I’ll marry you, you silly, crazy, bizarre, lovely man!”

Cornelia lets out a little scream and jumps up and down clapping. The rest of the crew joins in and the boys help each other off the floor and Phil takes Dan into his arms.

“I love you, Bear,” he says quietly, so only Dan can hear.

“I love you too, Philly,” Dan whispers back.

“Five Minutes” yells the stage manager, and suddenly, everyone is back to work, racing to complete the pre-show preparations.

Dan and Phil hold each other a moment more, then break the embrace. Phil is still trembling.

Dan takes his hands in his. “Okay,” Dan says, “Let’s breathe. Innnnnn. Hold. Ouuuuuut.” And slowly, Phil’s hands and rigid fingers went soft in Dan’s hands.

Dan smiles. “Alright then. Let’s do this.”

And the curtain rises.

 

THE END.

Please drop by the archive and comment to let the author know if you enjoyed their work!


End file.
